My Mother's Revenge, God Rest Her Soul
by Silver-Angelic-Lilly
Summary: In the time during Katherine Howard's Reign, Henry is visited by 3 people, claiming to be the children he conceived with Anne Boleyn in the woods. How will Henry take this news, and why have these persons only appeared now? How will Mary, Elizabeth and Edward React? Beware, Henry. Anne's revenge has arrived. REVAMPED!


**Hello readers old and new! I'm officially revamping the story, due to the fact that I didn't really think out a plot before, and just wrote out of my 15 year old ass. But now, I am older, my skills are better, and I have matured and actually fleshed out a plot!**

**However, don't expect it to be regularly updated. I'm primarily working on _The Snowflake Princess_, another Tudor story of mine. This will get updated when the muse comes to me.**

**Therefore, I bring you,**

**_My Mother's Revenge, God Rest Her Soul,_**

**_Version 2.0_**

* * *

It was the year 1546. The court was quiet. The king was absent, and in his rooms. He was seriously ill, age taking it's toll on his body.

3 people walked through the halls toward the king's rooms. 2 men and a woman, dressed in black and red. They were all about the same age, 17 years old, their faces neutral. They had dark copper brown hair, but bright blue eyes.

Walking into the king's rooms, which were unguarded, they curtsied and bowed to the king, before the girl spoke.

"Your Majesty, My name is Alexandrina. These are my brothers, Arthur and Edward."

Henry looked at them, and saw the eyes of Anne Boleyn staring back at him. Captivating, and shocking. Blue as the sea. "What do you want?"

The eyes became hard as ice. "You killed our mother. You killed Anne Boleyn. You left our sister without a mother, and denied her, leaving her practically fatherless."

Henry sat up in the bed. "Why do you bring this to me? She was a whore. She lied to me, obviously more than once, since you are her children."

Arthur spoke up. "We bring it up to you because you are our father." Henry shook his head.

"Impossible. Anne and I had Elizabeth. She was conceived when we starting becoming intimate."

Edward chuckled. "On the contrary, Your Majesty, it is very possible. After all, wasn't there that time in the woods?"

"How do you know of that time?"

"You just confirmed it. We are here because we were left instructions by our mother in a letter shortly before her death, to tell you the truth about us, and to take our place as rightful heirs to the throne. After all, Arthur and I are your eldest sons."

Henry stammered. "B-but, you are illegitimate! The marriage was annulled! You were declared illigitimate! My son will become king!"

Edward stepped infront of Alexandrina. "By declaring the marriage annulled, our mother could not have committed adultery, so you would have killed an innocent woman. Also, you only declared Elizabeth illigitimate, so we are still technically able to inherit the throne! Your pathetic son off the Seymour wench will never live to become king."

Alexandrina put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down, Ed." She turned to her estranged father. "Your Majesty, may we speak privately?"

He nodded.

* * *

Henry's eyes darted across his daughter's figure, noticing her full body, rich red and black dress and hood, her well done makeup, matching black pearl bracelet, necklace and earring set before his eyes settling on a ruby and diamond ring on her finger. "You are to marry?" She nodded, left hand gently shifting to clasp her right, long fingers covering her ring.

"He is a kind man who will care for me. That is all you need to know."

He looked at her sternly. "I am your father, I have-"

"You have no rights." She cut him off swiftly. "You killed my mother, left four children motherless and alone. God bless those who took us in, for they did so with a kind heart. You, however, never cared for little Lizzie. For that you have no rights over any of us."

Alexandrina pulled out an aged book from her pocket, and handed it to the king. "This was my mother's diary shortly after she left court when she found out she was pregnant with us. It ends when she became pregnant with Elizabeth. I found it and kept it so that your Majesty could see what my mother said about us, and as proof that I am not lying to your Majesty."

With these words she put the book down beside Henry's bed, curtied, then walked out, hip length hair swishing back and forth. She paused at the door and turned to the king, hand gently resting on the wooden frame. "I always hoped you were like the hero in fairytales. Now I see you are not the hero, but the villain." She turned back and walked out.

Henry reached over to the book, and read.


End file.
